


Bloodlust

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Art snap shots for fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Episode: s01e12 Vaulting Ambition, Vampire Bites, bad georgiou but karma right there lol, never attack on either, never starve a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: “Guards!”The Emperor felt a new surge of energy; pushing up against her but her heart increased as she felt cool air brush down her skin; then the pure ice-cold of Michael’s cheek; the tip of her nose as it glazed under her jaw.The Emperor didn’t allow herself to stop, biting her nails down to find some give in what flesh she could reach, but all her fingers were met was hard mass like stone, scrapping down it but nothing seemed to sway the monster on her to stop or push back….Then she felt her bite down.__Writer's Fan Art piece for part of Chapter 22 of an Unbeaten heart of their fan fic.
Series: Art snap shots for fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810213
Kudos: 6





	Bloodlust

_Michael’s voice seemed to tune out into a growl that rattled and resonated down her spine, igniting an immediate sensation in her gut…of fear._

_By her own instinct, her knife raised— then it was gone in a heartbeat; hearing a clatter as it struck metal away then she felt a sudden, hard shove; sending her back but her mind barely had a second to catch up before she felt the impact._

_A sharp sound was forced passed her lips, bewildered for a second but the reality caught up; training kicking in in an instant; forcing herself up then allow herself to targeted quickly in a rapid attack but even then a sudden blow shoved her down into the floor. Her head spun and pain radiating down the back but her hand searched for her dagger…_

_Despite the pain that ran through her head, there was a second for her brain to catch up that she was being dragged away, a squeak of her heels against the floor, a dull ache running down her lower back; her amour digging in and a painful grip on her shoulder._

_“…Michael?”_

_She couldn’t help the bemusement in her voice; startled more than anything at that had happened in the last 5 seconds though she immediately didn’t hesitate to try and slip free, twisted out her daughter's grip and dived to get up; adrenaline coursing through her veins until a heavy blow— too heavy thundered her down._

_Philippa immediately caught herself, her hand coming to her holster, finger tips brushing nothing before hard grip suddenly pulled her back, sending her sprawling onto her front. Her world spinning then a new weight was quick to pin her down, flat onto her back._

_Her heart raced in her chest; her eyes widened as she looked up to Michael; her weight pressing her waist her down into the floor..._

_Except, it wasn’t Michael_

_Her face was still the same but her brown eyes were gone, replaced with a sheer black that looked at her with hostility and longing…hunger even that she couldn’t fathom; she could see her reflection back in them but for the second that hung in the air; she knew she was looking into the eyes of a predator. Her teeth… her teeth were bared; exposing sharpened tips that hadn’t been there before._

_A sharp gasp left her lips, her hands coming to clamp around her wrist but it did little to stop her; Michael’s fingers dug roughly into the metal of her amour, twisting under to shake her off but she couldn’t; she could only watch as the metal tore away; fear striking deep as she realized what she was going for._

_“No!” Her strength yielded as if it wasn’t there; the icy grip suddenly a hold of her jaw, forcing her neck to twist; her head being pressed back at an awkward angle with her shoulders held down and she could feel the cold air at her throat. Exposed. Pain and pressure built up as the creature’s cold hand held her there, unrelenting as she pushed back. Under her ribs, Philippa could feel how rapid her heart was going, pounding a mile a minute, the adrenaline, she could feel it made her hands shake but she couldn’t do anything. Her eyes widened as the woman lent down._

_“Guards!”_

_She felt a new surge of energy; pushing up against her but her heart increased as she felt cool air brush down her skin; then the pure ice-cold of Michael’s cheek; the tip of her nose as it glazed under her jaw._

_The Emperor didn’t allow herself to stop, biting her nails down to find some give in what flesh she could reach, but all her fingers were met was hard mass like stone, scrapping down it but nothing seemed to sway the monster on her to stop or push back…._

_Then she felt her bite down._

_The skin gave effortlessly, searing with a white-hot agony flaring immediately down her neck; unable to stop the cry of pain as it escaped her unsure to even how loud it was but the pain was like acid, burning her flesh like a torch, like an agonizer. Even as the initial pain died, it lingered as one part of her mind she could vaguely feel as the creature lapped at her throat; mouthfuls at a time…the burning pain smothering the aches that came with each drag of blood_

_“Mich…Michael..” Her voice hoarse, gasping quietly as the cold woman shifted, her arms snaking around her, pulling her more against her cold body; as if she was being embraced by a statue. A cold grip knotting into her hair, keeping her head in place at her shoulder; Michael’s cold ear pressing up at her hot flesh under her own. Her hand pushed up against her underbelly… Her eyes fluttered closed. “Michael…” A part of her mind taking in the sound Michael made as she greedily drank; the moan that made her feel surprised that there would be any pleasure derived from this… certainly nothing sexual, even with her position._

_“Mmmi…Michael.” Philippa groaned out, the tiredness that was starting to grow around her… her head was spinning, the energy was being sapped out. “Stop…..stop..” she could feel her body already succumbing to the more she fed… her heart racing faster in her chest; beating rapidly to make up for the loss but she could feel Michael wasn’t going to stop..._

_Her daughter was going to kill her…_

_The emperor’s mind was teetering on the edges of consciousness when suddenly, a voice calling out and a growl stopped her from blacking out but she couldn’t move, her body betraying her by laying limp now; her head resting back into her daughter’s arms, barely feeling the warmth of escaped blood as it seeped into her clothes… her mind feeling groggy though she groaned out as the grip constricted around her… tightening around her ribs and the remainders of her amour; though she could barely feel the edges of twisted metal as it dug in with the pressure._

_Though the Emperor gaze up, her daughter’s face swimming into view but she barely saw anything passed the sharp teeth and blood that coated her mouth and chin…dripping down… Her eyes fluttered, another groan leaving her lips again then suddenly, Michael lurched away but everything turned black as her head cracked down again onto the floor._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me ages to do, and though I went through a lot of references to get the right shapes, the faces and the uniform and getting the color scheme right... Vampires are, as you've guessed, a proper weakness for me, and turning this sort of subtle twist can really change the canon of the story. 
> 
> When I first started the book, this or at least the Burnham's perspective, was the first chapter i wrote; I knew Micheal would be the one to attack her and bite her. 
> 
> Please drop a message on what you think and if you think i should try more Vampire!Micheal pieces of my AU/Fics.
> 
> I quite enjoyed making this and I wonder what you lovely readers think :) don't forget to Kudos to show your support XD


End file.
